


Życie po końcu świata

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: 2m3d, Dwóch małych z trzema dużymi, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ale w zdecydowanej większości fluff, epilogi nie istnieją
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Świat został uratowany, a Lienhart chciałby porozmawiać z Gieselbrechtem.
Relationships: Gieselbrecht Gebauer/Lienhart Tolsen
Kudos: 1





	Życie po końcu świata

Trudno było uwierzyć w to, że uratowali świat, ale była to prawda. Przynajmniej w tym momencie, bo prędzej czy później siły Chaosu mogły wpaść na coś, co pozwoliłoby im na przejście stworzonej tego dnia bariery. Jednak póki co, cała ich piątka, a także wszyscy inni mieszkańcy Imperium i pobliskich krain, mogli nie przejmować się tym aż tak bardzo.

Wszyscy wokół wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Udało się w szybki sposób zorganizować coś w rodzaju imprezy, jeszcze przed powrotem do Altdorfu, by przekazać wszystkim wiadomości o tym co udało się osiągnąć. Uznali, że skoro niebezpieczeństwa zniknęły, to kilka godzin nie zrobi nikomu różnicy, a im przyda się odpoczynek. 

I tak Gieselbrecht stał gdzieś w sali, patrząc na wszystkich, którzy przyczynili się do wytworzenia magicznego muru, chroniącego ich przed siłami zła. To był ten dzień w którym mógłby poczuć się bohaterem. Jednak wiedział, że to nie on tak naprawdę a Lienhart Tolsen. Lienhart Tolsen, który powinien być… najwyraźniej nie w zasięgu wzroku rozglądającego się za nim Czarodzieja Śmierci. Dziwne. Z pewnością większość, jeśli nie wszystkie zgromadzone tu osoby chciałyby mu pogratulować, porozmawiać, chociaż spojrzeć na założyciela kolegium, który powrócił po tylu latach. Sam Gieselbrecht też.  
Od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy zobaczył ciało mistrza minęło już dziesięć lat, ponad jedna trzecia jego życia. I nagle znów wszystko co z nim związane zmieniło się zupełnie raz jeszcze, po tym, jak z postaci o której słyszał tylko opowieści, a później z wyciągniętego z grobu truchła, stał się prawdziwym człowiekiem. Zupełnie innym niż można by się spodziewać. Nie oznaczało to w tym przypadku, czegoś gorszego. Raczej fascynującego. Tak bardzo, że cały czas wracał myślenia o nim. Tyle mógł jeszcze od niego usłyszeć, tyle mógł mu jeszcze opowiedzieć. Szczególnie teraz, gdy przynajmniej przez jakiś czas mogli nie zajmować się naprawdę istotnymi rzeczami. 

– Lienhart chciałby żebyś poszedł na chwilę do jego powodu. – przekazał Surling. To, że jego przed chwilą również tu nie było, jakby nie patrzeć, w jego własnej Sali balowej, również byłoby dziwne. Gdyby tylko zauważył to zanim pojawił się on tuż przed nim, też mógłby zacząć się nad tym zastanawiać. 

To wyjaśniało nieobecność mistrza. Choć nie. To sprawiało, że Gieselbrecht miał jeszcze więcej powodów by zastanawiać się, o co mogło chodzić. Oczywiście, że gdy tylko to usłyszał poszedł od razu w kierunku miejsca, gdzie oczekiwał na niego Tolsen, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego i po co go tam potrzebował.

Zapukał do drzwi, zaczynając czuć jakiegoś rodzaju zdenerwowanie. Nawet nie wiedział czemu tak było, nie widział żadnych logicznych powodów, dla których wezwanie go tu miało oznaczać coś złego, jednak tak naprawdę nie widział też takich, które wskazywały na dobre rzeczy. Innymi słowy, nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać. 

– Gieselbrecht. Wejdź do środka.

Dodatkową zmianą, która zaistniała po powrocie Lienharta Tolsena był fakt, że można było zerwać z wyobrażaniem go sobie tak, jak wyglądał na obrazach wiszących gdzieś w Kolegium Śmierci. Może jeśli by go odpowiednio uczesać, ubrać w czarne, mroczne szaty, przykryć mu twarz jakimś bladym pudrem (który ukryłby także piegi na jego policzkach) i przyjąć perspektywę z której wyglądałby na nieco wyższego niż w rzeczywistości, to tak, wyglądałby jak na portretach. Jednak w tym momencie wcale tak nie było. Za to było w jego wizerunku coś, co sprawiało że Gieselbrecht poczuł od razu jakiegoś rodzaju ciepło w sercu. Wciąż nie był do końca pewny jak powinien się przy nim zachowywać. Jak do niego mówić, co robić. Wszystko to co zdarzyło się przez ostatnie dni było bardziej jak sen niż rzeczywistość, ale jego obecność była w tym wszystkim najbardziej niezwykła. Wszedł do pokoju, a Lienhart zamknął za nim drzwi.

— Mistrzu, dlaczego chciałeś mnie widzieć?

— Możesz mi mówić Lienhart. I chciałem porozmawiać.

Czemu chciał porozmawiać akurat z nim? Czy z barierą było jednak coś nie tak? Pewnie wtedy nie wołałby jego, było tu mnóstwo bardziej kompetentnych ludzi do skonsultowania tej sprawy. Więc o czym mógł chcieć teraz rozmawiać? Czy zrobił coś nie tak? Na pewno o to chodziło.

— Usiądź, nie będziemy stali na środku pokoju. — zaproponował Tolsen, siadając na łóżku (w całym jego pokoju żadnych krzeseł nie było) i wskazał miejsce obok siebie. Gieselbrecht grzecznie wykonał jego polecenie.

— Nie chciałby Mi… nie chciałbyś teraz być ze wszystkimi? Ze mną możesz porozmawiać kiedykolwiek, a świętowanie tego, że świat jest uratowany to nie jest coś, co wydarza się zbyt często.

— Jeśli świat jest uratowany, to będziemy mieć jeszcze dużo czasu żeby świętować. Jeśli chcesz do nich iść, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Ale miałem nadzieję, że możesz spędzić chwilę ze mną.

— Chciałbym spędzić czas z tobą. Tylko… nie spodziewałem się, że chciałbyś rozmawiać ze mną, tam jest dużo lepszych ode mnie osób. 

— Na rozmawianie z nimi też będę miał jeszcze dużo czasu, nie po to wracałem do życia, żeby zaraz znowu gdzieś znikać. I to nie oni wszyscy mnie ożywili. Tylko ty. Gdyby nie ty, ich wszystkich by tu nie było. Chciałem ci za to podziękować. To dzięki tobie i twoim przyjaciołom świat jest ochroniony przed Chaosem.

— Ale mistrzu, gdyby nie ty, nic byśmy ostatecznie nie zrobili.

— Więc uratowaliśmy świat razem. — Chwycił Gieselbrechta za rękę. To był już moment, w którym połączenia w mózgu Gebauera całkowicie się przepaliły. Jeśli usłyszenie, że był w jakikolwiek sposób istotny dla osoby, która wydawała się być mu tysiąc razy lepsza od niego było niespodziewane, to dotyk jego ciepłych palców na skórze był już poza wszelkimi marzeniami. Naprawdę Lienhart Tolsen był człowiekiem, który przed nim siedział. Kimś innym od mistrza Lienharta Tolsena, o którym słyszał większość życia. Kimś, kogo wcale nie musiał się bać i kto uważał go za osobę równie istotną jak on sam.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał Lienhart, odsuwając swoją rękę na widok całkowitego zaskoczenia Gieselbrechta.

— Tak… Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś i ze mną rozmawiasz. To wszystko jest niesamowite. — Nieśmiało przysunął swoją dłoń, tak by mogły się one znowu dotykać. Nie chciał, żeby drugi czarodziej pomyślał, że wcale tego nie chce. Chciał, nawet jeśli kilka chwil wcześniej było to zbyt nierealne, by mógł sobie to uświadomić. 

— I nie jesteś rozczarowany? Pewnie wszyscy spodziewaliście się po mnie kogoś innego. I życie tutaj, teraz, jest przyjemne, gdy mogę cieszyć się znów wszystkim, przeprowadzić mój rytuał i ogólnie istnieć, ale zaraz się to skończy. Wszyscy pojedziemy to Altdorfu. I co dalej? Co jeśli nikt nie chce mnie tam widzieć?

To nie były rzeczy, które Gieselbrecht myślał, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy akurat od niego. Choć w tym momencie już powinien przestać starać się myśleć cokolwiek, bo najwyraźniej jego przewidywania a rzeczywistość to były dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. 

— Jesteś inny niż się spodziewaliśmy, ale jesteś zdecydowanie lepszy. Nie chciałbym tu widzieć tamtego mistrza Tolsena, nie teraz, gdy już spotkałem ciebie. Lienharta. A w Altdorfie wszystko też się zmieniło, nikt nie wie jaki naprawdę mogłeś być kiedyś. I myślę, że polubią cię teraz. A jeśli nie będziesz chciał żeby ktokolwiek o tobie słyszał to możesz, możemy, pojechać gdziekolwiek indziej. Choć może nie do Kislevu. 

— Naprawdę tak myślisz? Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio ktoś był dla mnie tak miły.

Kiedy znaleźli się tak blisko siebie? Czy naprawdę Gieselbrecht, mówiąc wszystko, co myślał, nie zauważył jak pochyla się coraz bardziej w stronę Lienharta? Prawie tak, jakby… Założyciel Kolegium Śmierci wyciągnął przed siebie swoją drugą rękę, by delikatnie przesunąć nią po policzku drugiego czarodzieja, a potem szybko go pocałował. To było… Naprawdę, powtarzanie, że nie miał pojęcia że coś takiego mogło się stać, na tym etapie było już nudne. Jednak wciąż było prawdą. 

— To… też było miłe. — odpowiedział Gieselbrecht, dla upewnienia, że nie miał także nic przeciwko temu. Poza tym nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, wszystko co znajdywało się w jego umyśle wyrażało się gdzieś pomiędzy „aaaaa” a ilością emocji, których zapisanie w jakikolwiek znany ludzkości sposób nie było możliwe.

Lienhart zaśmiał się i w tym momencie przeszedł w oczach Gieselbrechta na jeszcze następny poziom wyglądania cudownie. Jakie to szczęście, że udało im się przywrócić na świat nie tylko najmądrzejszego, ale i najpiękniejszego człowieka jaki tylko istniał? 

— Jesteś uroczy. — powiedział Tolsen, wyglądający jakby zdążył już zupełnie zapomnieć o otaczających go jeszcze przed chwilą zmartwieniach.

On tu miał być uroczy? Oh, na pewno nie był w tej chwili najbardziej uroczą osobą w tym pokoju. Ale była jeszcze jedna ważna kwestia, o której właściwie może Gieselbrecht powinien wspomnieć.

— Too był pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś mnie pocałował.

— Naprawdę? Nie pomyślałbym, że nikt jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Na pewno był ktoś, kto chciał.

— Może nie miałem na to czasu. Ale teraz, skoro nie musimy się już martwić o cały świat, będę miał go więcej.

Czy teraz całe jego dalsze życie miało właśnie tak wyglądać? Szczere, nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby po tym wszystkim co ich spotkało teraz mogli istnieć długo i szczęśliwie. 

Ich usta spotkały się ze sobą znowu, tym razem na trochę dłużej. 

— Nie myślałem, że to będę robić po powrocie do życia, przynajmniej nie w taki sposób. Ale teraz widzę, że naprawdę warto było zostawić wtedy sobie szansę na powrót. — To nie był jeszcze moment, w którym chciał tłumaczyć wszystko, co się wtedy stało. Nie było sensu psuć tych przyjemnych momentów tłumaczeniem wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w jego przeszłości. Na opowieści o tym, co doprowadziło do tego, że znalazł się tam gdzie się znalazł, też mogli mieć jeszcze wiele chwil. — Cały czas miałem wtedy nadzieję, że jeśli obudzę się za kilkaset lat będzie mogło być lepiej… I jest. Zdecydowanie lepiej niż mogłem sobie wtedy wyobrażać. — powiedział Lienhart, kładąc się na łóżku.

— Ja też nigdy nie myślałem, że moje życie nie będzie mogło być tak dobre, jak może być w tej chwili. Że będę kiedyś mógł być tak szczęśliwy. — Znaczy, problemów do rozwiązania można by było wokół znaleźć sporo. Jednak w porównaniu z tym, ile było ich jeszcze niedawno, prawie nie istniały. — Ale jakoś się udało. To najlepsze, co się mogło stać. 

Ile mogło być alternatywnych wszechświatów, w których coś potoczyło się inaczej? Pewnie zbyt wiele. Jednak chociaż tutaj mogli po raz pierwszy od dawna czuć się całkowicie dobrze, bez strachu że za chwilę coś się zepsuje. Przynajmniej póki nikt nie wpadnie na pomysł by ich znaleźć i nie otworzy drzwi do tego pokoju. Gieselbrecht położył się obok Tolsena i przez jakiś czas jedynie patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, ciesząc się z tego momentu całkowitego spokoju gdy nie docierały do nich nawet dźwięki zabawy z głównej sali.

Przed swoją „śmiercią” Lienhart wątpił, że mógłby z kimkolwiek spędzić resztę swojego życia, że istniał ktokolwiek na kogo jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by poczuł że to właśnie ta osoba. Nie znaczyło to, że nie miał wtedy z nikim żadnych romantycznych relacji, miał ich nawet całkiem sporo, ale to co teraz się z nim działo? Czy to był efekt leżenia dwustu lat w ziemi? Jeśli rak to dlatego również warto było to zrobić, dla tych wszystkich uczuć, które teraz i on odczuwał. Żaden z nich nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia, że ten drugi wewnętrznie odczuwa całkiem podobne rzeczy. I nawet jeśli zewnętrznie wyglądali na spokojnych to tak naprawdę ledwo żyli z nadmiaru odczuwanej radości. 

— Chciałbyś zostać tu ze mną? Na tą noc. Właściwie trochę dziwnie się czuję, śpiąc tu całkiem samemu. — zaproponował Tolsen. Od swojego powrotu wolał przebywać w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Potrzebował tego po tym całym czasie braku kontaktu z kimkolwiek, nawet jeśli właściwie tego nie pamiętał. Przynajmniej nie w pełni świadomy sposób. 

— Nie mam nic przeciwko. — I tak pewnie nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie on właściwie jest. A nawet jeśli ktoś będzie to trudno, chyba naprawdę nie było spraw tak ważnych, żeby wymagały omówienia ich z nim już w tym momencie. 

— Może przynajmniej my się dzisiaj wyśpimy. — Lepiej było zakończyć ten wieczór już teraz, nie istniało już cokolwiek, co Lienhart mógłby chcieć w tym momencie jeszcze zrobić. Tylko odpocząć. 

Kolejnego dnia miały czekać na nich kolejne zadania, niekoniecznie proste i przyjemne. To miało się jednak wydarzyć dopiero za kilka godzin, teraz świat zewnętrzny w żaden sposób ich nie obchodził. A nawet wtedy, gdy będą już musieli powrócić do wszystkich otaczających spraw, będzie to w jakiś sposób prostsze. Ponieważ teraz nie musieli już być całkowicie sami przeciwko wszystkiemu co mogło ich spotkać.


End file.
